Sokka's Don't take the girl
by TwilightGD
Summary: Song Fic. Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw . Tokka


**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

Major and complete love to TwilightRose2 for being my Beta for this

It was the weekend Sokka had been waiting for two weeks. It was just him and his father going fishing together at the lake. Real man stuff, as he called it. His sister was out with his mom doing girly things, so it was going to be just him, his dad, and all the fish in the lake.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said take jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please don't take the girl_

He rushed putting on his blue overalls and white shirt. He pulled on one of his shoes and started hopping around on one leg as he tried to get the other on. Through out the whole thing he didn't stop smiling, even when he tripped into the kitchen where his dad was sitting down loading their tackle box.

"Well someone is ready to get some fish, huh," Sokka's dad said, chuckling as he watched his son scramble to his feet.

The little boy smiled at his father and said, "You bet, I'm going to catch a fish this big." Stretching out his arms wide for emphasis.

"Ha-ha, those fish won't know what hit them." The older man laughed, "Now help me get this bait in here so we can get going."

After finishing packing everything, and Sokka discovering the potency of stink bait, the two grabbed their matching fishing hats and walked out the front door. Sokka loaded his pole and the tackle box into the back of the truck when he noticed a small person wearing green in the front gate holding a pole.

After looking closer he saw that it was Toph, the girl he and his sister played with, and that she was holding a fishing pole too. He looked over to his dad in time to see him slap his forehead, like he just remembered something important. Now Sokka may not be a genius, but he could put 2 and 2 together.

"Dad…what's Toph doing here?" Sokka asked in a low whisper.

His father rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. He kind of forgot something important here and the look on his son's face didn't help how he was feeling.

"Sorry son, but her parents are going to be out for a while and they asked me to watch her just the other day."

"But…but it was just suppose to be us." Sokka pleaded, looking at his father with his blue eyes on the verge of tears.

"I know you don't want her to come along but we can't leave her behind, besides she is one of your friends." His father said.

Toph took her time walking lazily up the path of her neighbor's driveway with a small smile on her face. She finally made her way to the two when Sokka's out burst made her mad and wiped the smile from her face.

"She's a girl!" Sokka exclaimed, unaware of the glare Toph was shooting him, "We couldn't take Aang, Haru or Zuko but we have to take her!? Do we have to?"

Toph was getting annoyed as she dropped her pole in the truck bed. She walked right up to Sokka and punched him right in the arm.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a girl? What just cause I'm a girl I can't catch a fish?" Toph yelled as Sokka rubbed his arm. She was advancing on him, her arms crossed."Well?" Toph demanded crossing her arms.

Sokka grumbled something like 'fine' and went into the truck with Toph following him with a victorius grin on her face.

Hakoda chuckled to himself as he saw Sokka help Toph into the tall truck. Something about the whole scene reminded him of himself and his wife in their younger days. He wondered what they would be like in the years to come. He started the truck and pulled away.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm_

_And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Heres the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please don't take the girl_

The movie was over but two audience members didn't have a clue. They were to busy with other matters to notice the credits rolling. One was a tall tanned teen wearing a dark blue shirt with faded jeans, and the other was a dark haired girl in a light green hoodie and baggy shorts. After a short while when the names of the sound effects artist came rolling up the screen did they realized their situation and left the theater.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Sokka asked as the two walked out the exit doors.

Toph shrugged. "Not bad. Decent action and fight scenes, but I think we might need to rent it later. Didn't get to see the end." Toph answered with a little pink coloring her cheeks.

Sokka blushed as well. He never would have imagined that he would be dating his best friend since he was a kid. However, it was just something about her that he just couldn't resist, she was sarcastic, confident, hardheaded, stubborn, and yet somehow kind.

He could always be himself with her and she could do the same with him. So yeah…he had completely fallen for this girl and couldn't imagine anyone else to be with.

Sokka was so lost in thought that he never noticed the man walking up behind them; it was only when Toph was torn from his hand that he reacted. Toph yelled and fought back. Sokka was about to throw a punch when the sound of a clicking metal froze the scene. A gun was pointing at Toph's temple.

"Just give me your money and no one gets hurt." Said the thief pushing the gun into her head for emphasis.

Sokka went through a blur of thoughts and emotions but one stood out most of all, '_Protect Toph.'_

"Here take the wallet, money, truck, just don't hurt her!" Sokka said with all seriousness. He knew that if this man hurt Toph in anyway, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Toph's eyes widen for a moment, but then relaxed. For one reason or another she became completely calm.

Sokka slowly went for his wallet never looking away from the man with the gun. He brought it forward and spared a glance at Toph who held a clam expression on her face. He tossed the wallet causing the thief release Toph's arm but still held the gun. What happened next was so fast Sokka almost didn't see it.

The second Toph was freed she went into action. She used her right arm to grab and push the gun away from her body and used the other arm to elbow the thief in the face effectively breaking his nose. She then twisted his gun hand making him drop the weapon and threw him over her shoulder onto his back. She kicked away the weapon quickly. The man was half way up before being clobbered hard in the back of the head by Sokka knocking him out cold.

Toph and Sokka were breathing heavily. Sokka flipped out his cell, calling the cops, while Toph used her belt to tie the thief's arms and legs.

Closing his cell Sokka walked calmly toward Toph as she leaned on his old run-down truck. She smiled at him, as he looked her straight in the eyes and gave a small smile back.

"So…" She mused as she walked passed him and stood in fake concentration with one finger tapping on her chin. "You were willing to give up your truck for me? Your pride and joy, really?

Sokka became nervous. It came out so fast and easily but it wasn't until now that he realized what he said.

"I guess that's sweet, coming from you." She approved with a large grin. Before she could blink she was engulfed in a large crushing hug from Sokka.

"That scared me to death. If anything happened…" Sokka spoke softly into Toph's hair.

Toph returned the hug in kind pushing her face into his chest. "Wasn't exactly Miss courage there either." Toph said sarcastically.

"I was really scared too, before you spoke up." Toph said in a soft almost tearful voice.

"Lets go home Toph."

"Sure thing."

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

_cause his mommas fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_Ill gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl_

Everything was happing too fast to take in.

One minute they were watching an old movie on TV the next thing he knew she jumped up and said 'It's time!'

He didn't even have time to ask before she started giving orders and he floored it to the hospital, running three lights in the process. He carried her in and she had to smack him upside the head to make him stop screaming for help.

The nurses took her into the maternity room, or as he like to call it 'The-freaking-room-from-hell-where-people-won't-stop-screaming'.

After some time -and Sokka's clumsiness got on more nerves than completely necessary- he was told to leave. So with one last gaze at his wife he left.

To say he was going nuts was an understatement; he was literally making a groove in the floor from his pacing right outside the door of the operating room. His face was an odd mix of worry, concern, panic, and anger at his inability to do anything to help. The next thought that entered his mind made him go through more emotions than ever before, he was going to be a father.

'_Will I be a good Dad? Do I really know how to raise a kid? I can teach sports and stuff okay I guess, but what about school? Should I send him to private or public? What about college? He could go to my old college maybe… I could even teach him to drive and taking him fishing like my Dad did. Yeah we could do all that father-son stuff…'_ Sokka thought as he continued pacing.

'_But what if he is a she? What do I do with a daughter? I don't know anything about girly stuff, should I get her dolls? What about when she starts having that problem? Or worst what if she starts liking boys, I kill anyone that tries anything.'_ Sokka thought with anger showing on his face and his hands clenched into fists.

Before Sokka could go on and try to kill an imaginary person as they tried to kiss his unknown child, a nurse came out, almost hitting him when she opened the door.

"Mr. Hyouzen." Said the nurse. However something in her tone made Sokka extremely worried.

Sokka turned and look to the middle aged woman. "Is it over? How is Toph? How is the baby?" He asked grabbing the woman's shoulders and start shaking her

The nurse raised her hands to remove Sokka's from her shoulders. Then she placed a hand on his mouth to silence his hysterical tirade. She had to give him the news, but she needed him to calm down first.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. The baby is fine but we can't have you pacing in front of the operating room we need you to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said in a voice that seems to be holding back something.

"However, a problem has come up. Your wife isn't taking the medication well. We are trying stable her now but we don't know what will happen. Please go wait in the other room." The nurse asked politely before turning back into the operating room.

Sokka was shocked to the core. His mind becoming a blank. He suddenly felt heavy like the entire world was pushing him down. He fell to his knees and only his arms stopped him from going lower. Looking at the floor tears flowed from his eyes and made small pools as the words echoed through his head. He had no clue what to do and the visions of what may happen nearly stopped his breathing. In this dark moment he did the only thing he could do…pray.

"Please don't take her. Please God," The tears were falling fast now, "I'll do anything just let her live. Take my heart if you want. Take me instead! I can handle it, just don't take her now! She can't die now." Sokka cried in the hallway as people around him started to look on and wonder what could have brought the man to his knees like that.

After what seemed like a dozen lifetimes a doctor came into the waiting room. The doctor spotted the man kneeling on the ground and came up to him lightly tapping the slightly shaking shoulder.

"Mr. Sokka Hyouzen?" he asked.

Sokka stirred and looked up to the man in a white coat. Tear stains evident on his face and shirt.

"Mr. Hyouzen your wife has pulled through just fine and is awake and waiting for, '_that meatheaded man' _to come see their new child." The doctor finished with a small smile.

Sokka was wide-eyed. He look at the doctor and when he nodded his head, Sokka took off for Toph's room.

Toph was lying in her bed drowsy but still awake and smiling at the bundle in her arms. Her door swung open but she didn't jump or look towards it, only one person she knew could make so much noise coming down a hallway and just burst into a hospital room.

"Hey there Snoozles. Would you like to come and meet your new daughter?" She asked in a clam sweet voice with a bigger smile and looking up to Sokka.

Sokka smiled and sighed as he made his way to the bed. He gave them both a long look, taking in the sight of his wife and new daughter lying together. He bent down and gave Toph a light kiss on the lips and took a closer look at their child. Taking a hand he gently touch the child's cheek.

"She is beautiful Toph." He said lovingly.

The small infant was wrapped in a pink blanket. Her skin was as light has her mothers, but her hair was more brown than black. She slept soundly eyes closed and Sokka could only wonder what color eyes she had. Her tiny nose and cute face just seem to hypnotize Sokka.

"Hm." was Toph's response as she cradled the sleeping newborn.

After a peaceful silence Sokka spoke up.

"Think she will like fishing?" he asked randomly to the almost sleeping Toph.

"If she is anything like you yes, but if she is anything like me she will actually catch something." Toph mused.

Sokka grumbled but Toph had already fallen asleep by the time he thought up a good comeback.

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was taking him fishin_

_When he was eight years old_

THE END

AN:

Yay, that's it for my first Song-fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

I heard that song and these two characters just popped into every scene as I imagined it.

Again complete and total props and love for Twilight Rose2 for Beta-ing this story foe me. Go and read some stuff from her, she is really good.

Badgermole size hug for you.

Thanks again and please review.


End file.
